


Star Trek: Discovery "Remnants"

by m_k



Series: Discovery Remixed [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Excalbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k/pseuds/m_k
Summary: Looking for answers, Michael Burnham, Hideki Hiroi, and Ari explore an abandoned Federation starship. Aboard they find an ally whose impossible presence may be the only thing that saves them when the Solani attack.  (Season 3 Episode 2 alternate story)
Series: Discovery Remixed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042230





	Star Trek: Discovery "Remnants"

# _OPENING_

_EXTERIOR. THE STARSHIP LEO FLIES THROUGH SPACE AT WARP SPEED._

_The small, sleek starship Leo flies through deep space, stars rushing past._

_INTERIOR. THE MESS HALL ON THE LEO._

_Michael Burnham sits alone in the mess hall of the Leo, Hideki Hiroi’s starship. The tiny room has one table with a few attached chairs, and some built-in food replicators and cabinets. As the camera pans over the well-worn surfaces of the room, we finally see Burnham nursing a mug of coffee and staring contemplatively at the stars rushing past the nearby window._

BURNHAM ( _Voiceover_ ) I find myself alone in this universe…nine hundred years in the future…with no sign of Starfleet or the Federation remaining. Has the Discovery and her crew already arrived? Is Saru out there somewhere searching for me? Or am I truly alone, orphaned in a galaxy that has been cleared of almost all sentient life by the Old Ones, for a purpose only they know? 

_We see Hiroi enter the airlock chamber (seen in Episode 1) and discover inside his large cat, Catchan. Hiroi picks up Catchan, shakes his head disappointedly, then kisses the cat on the head and carries him back into the main part of the ship._

BURNHAM ( _Voiceover_ ) Hideki Hiroi, the captain of the Leo, seems to lack purpose. He’s also uninterested in the larger questions I have about this time period. I guess he’s been too busy just trying to stay alive.

_We see Ari, the ship’s AI, concentrating on a graphical representation of a dense star field on her bridge control panel. The stars rotate as she gestures with her hands. Visible among the many blue stars is a small point of red light in crosshairs._

BURNHAM ( _Voiceover_ ) Ari, the ship’s humanoid extension, seems more open to discovering what happened to all the beings who used to inhabit this sector. I’ve asked her to apprise me of any clue that might help to solve this mystery.

_Closeup of Burnham, still sitting in the mess hall, watching the stars fly past. She sips her mug of coffee._

BURNHAM ( _Voiceover_ ) I have to remember that this…strange new world…was my choice. But at least, in this distant stretch of future time to which I’ve come, they still enjoy coffee. Even if it is synthesized.

_The mess hall door slides open and Ari enters. Ari stares at Burnham for a beat, not saying a word. Burnham turns to look at her, raising her eyebrows expectantly._

ARI ( _Dryly_ ) How are you?

BURNHAM ( _Not really wanting to engage_ ) Fine. ( _Her expression becomes inquizitive and she wags a finger at Ari._ ) Do you—do you eat?

ARI ( _Approaches closer_ ) Not really. Sometimes I pretend to drink alcohol with Hideki. He seems to like it when I pretend to become inebriated at the same rate that he does.

BURNHAM Isn’t that kind of…lying?

ARI ( _Slightly defensive_ ) He knows I’m pretending. He doesn’t like to drink alone. And without him…I’d be lonely too. So it’s not such a bad thing.

_Burnham nods her head, acknowledging the truth of her statement._

ARI ( _Brightening, and closing one eye tightly_ ) Anyway, you asked me to “keep an eye open” for any sign of the old Federation. ( _She opens both eyes._ ) Well, I found one…just a “remnant.”

BURNHAM ( _Excited_ ) Whoa! Can we go?

_Behind Burnham, through the mess window, the continuous flow of stars slows to a halt._

ARI We’re already there. Look out the window.

_Burnham turns and we see a closeup of her reaction—a mix of awe and dread—as she peers out the window._

BURNHAM Oh…

_EXTERIOR. THE LEO IN DEEP SPACE, WITH A DERELICT STARSHIP._

_The Leo in the foreground looks small compared to the starship it approaches. The starship, advanced but still recognizably Federation, has been attacked. It is dead—no internal lights visible, and no external light except for faint blue starlight. The ship is tumbling, pinwheeling through space head over heels. The saucer is blackened and blasted, but the engineering section is intact. However, the nacelles are missing. We see burnt stubs where the pylons should be._

_# TITLES_

_# ACT I_

_EXTERIOR. THE LEO TRAVELS BESIDE A DEAD, PINWHEELING FEDERATION SHIP._

BURNHAM ( _Voiceover_ ) Personal Log: Ari cannot determine whether the derelict Federation starship we have found was attacked by the Solani during the forced resettlement of this sector, or was destroyed many years before that and has been tumbling through interstellar space ever since. We are beaming over to investigate.

INTERIOR. THE COMPUTER ROOM OF THE DEAD SHIP.

_Ari, Hiroi, and Burnham beam into the computer room of the derelict Federation ship. Burnham and Hiroi wear spacesuits and helmets. Ari does not, as she is a force-matter projection and doesn’t require air. The bright light-strips on their space suits light the area around them indirectly as they peer around. The chamber is dark, with patterned walls and no furniture._

_Hiroi takes a step and looks surprised._

HIROI ( _Heard over comms_ ) Hey, artificial gravity.

BURNHAM ( _Heard over comms_ ) No, centrifugal force. Remember, the ship is spinning. We’re standing on the outer wall. ( _She points upward, toward the computer core._ ) We need up there.

HIROI ( _Understatedly_ ) That *could* be a problem.

_Ari crouches down next to a “wall-mounted” control panel by their feet. There is a large sliding door next to it that they stand on, with a wide and apparently very thick window filling the upper half. The screen comes to life when Ari touches it, and she starts tapping commands with her fingers._

ARI ( _Heard normally, as some air remains in this section_ ) Good. Still some juice in the battery. There should be an emergency override for the environmental controls. That way we can get some heat and some oxygen for you guys. ( _Keeps working at the panel_ ) Give me a minute.

HIROI ( _Still looking around uneasily_ ) You know, this ship went through a hell of a battle.

BURNHAM ( _Nodding in agreement_ ) Both the main bridge and auxiliary control…destroyed. The enemy knew what they were doing.

ARI Got it! Everybody ready?

BURNHAM and HIROI ( _Simultaneously_ ) Yeah.

_The lights come on. Gravity in the corridor transitions to the floor (the corridor appears to rotate) and Burnham and Ari land gracefully on their feet, while HIROI lands on his back like a beached whale._

HIROI _(Groans)_ I thought you were just going to turn on the lights.

_Both women assist him to his feet. They proceed to the other side of the room. Ari sits at the desk-like control panel there and begins to enter commands._

ARI The main computer is in *deep* hibernation. I’m going to try to wake it up. FYI, reactivating the main computer will drain this section’s battery very quickly.

BURNHAM( _Observing Ari_ ) You seem very familiar with Federation technology.

ARI ( _Still working, without irony_ ) It’s what I do.

HIROI ( _Impatiently_ ) Remind me again what we’re trying to accomplish here.

BURNHAM ( _Annoyed_ ) Get information. To help ourselves.

HIROI ( _Not inspired_ ) Ah.

ARI You guys can remove you helmets now. Although I wouldn’t recommend it.

_HIROI and BURNHAM both break the seal on their helmets and remove them. Ari shakes her head and rolls her eyes._

HIROI Smells okay.

ARI I just meant it’s safer to—never mind.

HIROI I do feel vulnerable though. Ari, are you scanning for other ships out there?

ARI ( _Sardonically_ ) I am capable of multitasking. Thanks for asking.

_The walls are lined with identically patterned computer units that come to life with vague traces of light pulsing behind translucent panels. On the control desk before Ari, a complex geometric shape fills the screen, representing the main computer’s personality, but it is scrambled and jittery._

ARI ( _Listening intently for a response_ ) Computer? Computer?

_The female-voiced computer answers, the voice sounding enervated._

COMPUTER Working.

BURNHAM This is Commander Michael Burnham of Starfleet, assigned to the U.S.S. Discovery, NCC 1031. Computer…play the last log entry of the captain of this vessel.

_They wait, but the computer does not respond._

BURNHAM Computer, who attacked and disabled this starship?

_They wait, but there is still no response._

ARI ( _To Hiroi and Burnham_ ) Let’s try something simple. Computer, what is the name and registration number of this vessel?

_Ari is watching the panel, which is shimmering and rotating, but there is still no answer._

ARI ( _To Burnham_ ) Wow. It’s fried. We’ll run out of power long before we can repair the interface and rebuild the databanks.

_Burnham picks up an object magnetically attached to the panel and examines it closely—a small rod, black and metallic._

BURNHAM _(Intrigued, to Hiroi)_ What is this?

HIROI ( _Shrugs_ ) No idea.

ARIIt is a combination sensor, analyser, and recorder.

BURNHAM ( _Surprised and delighted_ ) This is a tricorder? I didn’t even recognize it. ( _She turns the rod-shaped object in her hand, but doesn’t see any controls_ ) I’m not even sure how to use it. ( _Burnham tries voice control_ ) Scan for nearby energy signatures.

_A floating, transparent projected display appears above the rod. Burnham points the rod in different directions and the display changes accordingly._

BURNHAM _(Impressed)_ Nice!

HIROI ( _Impatiently_ ) Guys, I think we’re wasting our time here. We should go.

COMPUTER ( _Evenly_ ) We should go.

ARI Computer, are you with us?

COMPUTER ( _beat_ ) We should go. ( _beat_ ) We should go.

_All three exchange uneasy glances._

HIROI ( _Chuckling nervously_ ) Well…I agree with the computer.

ARI ( _Resignedly, to main computer_ ) Okay, I’m putting you back into hibernation.

 _Ari taps the panel controls for a few seconds, and the computer panels darken and the display shuts off._ _At the same time, Burnham is using the futuristic tricorder to examine their surroundings, turning it every which way._

ARI ( _Looking up quickly, surprised_ ) Uh oh.

HIROI ( _Concerned_ ) What?

ARI I thought I detected a warp signature. But I see nothing around. It may have been a ship passing nearby at warp speed.

HIROI Well, I’m suitably spooked. Let’s get out of here!

BURNHAM ( _Ignores Hiroi and indicates the floating display above the tricorder_ ) There’s a weird energy signature on this level. ( _To Ari_ ) What do you make of it?

ARI ( _Glancing at the display_ ) That’s a quantum pattern array. I think in your time it was called a transporter pattern buffer.

BURNHAM So something or someone is stored in there. But surely after all this time…the pattern would have degraded.

HIROI I think the Federation eventually copied Romulan transporter technology because the Romulan version didn’t have the problem of the pattern quickly starting to degrade. After that, you could store things long term as a transporter pattern.

_Burnham starts striding toward the large sliding door, then halts when the others do not follow._

BURNHAM ( _Determined_ ) Well…come on! Let’s check it out.

_The heavy door slides open and she goes out into the corridor, taking the new tricorder with her._

_Hiroi watches, frowning. Ari, glancing at Hiroi, smiles and pats his shoulder gently with her hand._

ARI ( _Sweetly_ ) Well…come on.

_INTERIOR. THE TRANSPORTER ROOM ON THE DERELICT SHIP._

_A heavy door slides open and Burnham enters, followed by Hiroi and Ari. The futuristic transporter room is darkly lit, but recognizable: there is a transporter control panel, similar in shape to the desk-like panel in the computer room, but standing isolated before a broad platform. The platform is surrounded by panels glowing with diffuse light._

_Burnham’s proximity activates the desk-like control panel, but as she scans the controls, with their vaguely organic interconnected shapes, she loses confidence._

BURNHAM ( _Concerned, her hand hovering over the controls_ ) If there is really someone stored in here, I don’t want to mess this up. Transporter accidents are not pretty.

ARI ( _beat_ ) Let me help.

_Burnham nods in agreement. Ari steps closer to the controls and operates them._

ARI ( _Examining the panel closely_ ) I don’t think it’s a life form. More like a solid object with an energy signature. Inorganic.

HIROI ( _Worried_ ) That sounds like a weapon. We should leave it.

ARI ( _Still trying to make sense of the readings_ ) But…it’s humanoid in shape. Most of the higher analytical functions of this control panel were tied to the main computer. I can beam out whatever is in there, but that is about it.

HIROI ( _Decisively_ ) We’re going back to the Leo.

_Ari stands up, but Burnham grabs her arm to stop her._

BURNHAM ( _To Ari_ ) I need you to help me!

ARI ( _Sheepishly_ ) Hiroi is my captain.

BURNHAM ( _Glaring at Hiroi, pleadingly_ ) Hiroi! ( _beat_ ) Hideki!

HIROI ( _Gravely_ ) You’re going to get us all killed.

BURNHAM ( _To Ari_ ) Show me what I need to do. Then you two can return to the Leo.

_Ari looks to Hiroi for permission; he nods sourly. Ari prepares the device by pressing a series of commands, which produce a “ready” beep from the panel._

ARI _(to Burnham)_ It’s ready. Do the “hand swoosh,” and the materialization sequence will activate.

BURNHAM ( _Confused_ ) “Hand swoosh?”

ARI Yeah.

_Ari demonstrates in mid air, making a slightly clawed hand and pulling it back toward her body._

_The sound of the activated transporter mechanism and a shimmering light fills the room._

ARI ( _Defensively_ ) It’s not supposed to work from this distance. _(To Hiroi)_ I didn’t know!

_A brilliant, vaguely humanoid outline appears, standing on the transporter platform, surrounded by the shimmering transporter effect. The shape glows brightly, illuminating Burnham and the others with a blue-white light that causes them to shield their eyes. The shape is unsteady and wavy, like a mirage hanging above a highway in the heat of summer._

_Burnham points her tricorder toward the slowly materializing shape and glances at the readings._

BURNHAM ( _Shouting above the transporter sound_ ) No dangerous radiation. That’s black body heat…three thousand degrees Kelvin.

_The materialization finishes, and the standing, brightly glowing figure collapses backward. As the figure falls, the intense light radiating from the body goes from white to yellow to orange to red, in the space of about a second._

_Burnham, Ari, and Hiroi all lean forward, peering at the figure now lying prone on the transporter platform._ _They cautiously approach._

ARI ( _Shocked_ ) A Solani!

HIROI ( _Fearfully_ ) Let’s get out of here.

_Ari and Hiroi have stopped, but Burnham is still moving closer, looking intently._

BURNHAM ( _To Hiroi_ ) No, wait! ( _Overcome_ ) How is this possible?

_She kneels next to the figure, who we see is her brother Spock, wearing his updated blue Starfleet uniform. She cautiously touches his shoulders and his face, almost to see if he is real._

BURNHAM ( _Emotionally_ ) Spock!

HIROI ( _Menacingly_ ) Burnham, that’s a Solani! A killer!

BURNHAM ( _Dismissively, to Hiroi_ ) Don’t be so stupid. ( _To Spock_ ) Spock!

_Spock opens his eyes calmly, looks at Burnham, then, as he sits up, he peers around questioningly. He returns his gaze to Burnham and stares at her intently._

SPOCK ( _beat_ ) Sister….

_Burnham smiles, a tear in her eye._

_# ACT II_

_INTERIOR. THE TRANSPORTER ROOM ON THE DERELICT SHIP._

_Hiroi, Ari, Burnham, and Spock are standing behind the transporter controls in a group._

BURNHAM ( _Happily_ ) This…is impossible.

SPOCK ( _Evenly_ ) It seems impossible to me as well.

BURNHAM ( _To Spock_ ) What is the last thing you remember?

SPOCK ( _To Burnham_ ) Saying goodbye to you. ( _He examines the control panel_ ) Is this…the future.

BURNHAM ( _Nods_ ) Stardate 1264800.

SPOCK Then nine-hundred and thirty years have past.

BURNHAM ( _A little sadly_ ) Yeah. ( _Shaking her head, confused_ ) But this makes no sense at all.

SPOCK ( _Nodding_ ) I should not be here. So it stands to reason that I am not Spock, or conversely that you are not Michael Burnham. Nevertheless, I am pleased to see you, despite the circumstance.

BURNHAM ( _Smiling_ ) Yes. ( _Turning to Hiroi and Ari_ ) This…is my brother.

_Hiroi and Ari stare at her in disbelief._

BURNHAM ( _Slightly annoyed_ ) Oh come on, I told you I was raised on the planet Vulcan. My brother is half-Vulcan and half-human.

SPOCK ( _Raising an eyebrow_ ) I…do not usually lead with that information. I trust it is relevant.

BURNHAM ( _To Spock_ ) This section of the galaxy has been forcibly resettled. And the ruthless soldiers clearing it out appear…Vulcan. Or rather, they appear to have originated from the same genetic pool as both the Vulcans and the Romulans.

SPOCK ( _Turning to Hiroi and Ari_ ) I’m certain that Michael has explained that Vulcans obey logic, and logic most often demands peace.

HIROI ( _Distractedly, turning to Burnham_ ) Michael, remember what Ari said? Whatever was stored in the transporter pattern was inorganic. This can’t be your brother.

BURNHAM ( _Defensively_ ) Then I’ll remind you that we *don’t know* what is happening here. It could be—

ARI ( _Interrupting_ ) Oh, we have company. Transporter signatures. Someone else has beamed aboard.

HIROI I thought you were watching!

ARI I have been. I still don’t see any other ships. They might be hiding on the other side of this ship, obscured.

HIROI ( _Quickly, to Ari_ ) Beam us back to the Leo.

ARI ( _Stressed_ ) Even Michael’s brother?

_Michael gives Hiroi a very threatening look. He buckles._

HIROI Yes! Fine, just get us out of here!

ARI ( _Shakes her head_ ) It’s no good. They’ve set up a scrambling field, we can’t transport.

BURNHAM ( _Indicating the transporter unit behind them_ ) What if we use this transporter? Site to site?

ARI ( _She indicates Spock_ ) We just used what power was left to materialize him. If we try again we won’t even have life support. ( _Frowns_ ) I’m backing the Leo away. There’s a nebula close by that I can hide in.

_Ari holds out her hand, and Burnham, realizing what she wants, hands the rod-like tricorder device over to her. Ari scans the deck around them._

ARI They’re coming.

SPOCK ( _Animated_ ) I know of a place we can hide.

BURNHAM ( _Doubtfully_ ) How, Spock?

SPOCK ( _Bewildered_ ) I…don’t know how. But I *am* familiar with the layout of this vessel. This is the Haldeman, registery number 22-dash-710.

ARI ( _Agitated_ ) We have to move!

BURNHAM ( _To Spock_ ) We’ll follow you.

_Burnham looks at Hiroi, expecting him to argue. Lacking any better idea, Hiroi throws up his hands and they all hustle through the transporter room door._

_INTERIOR. WITHIN THE DERELICT SHIP’S COMPUTER CORE (CPU)._

_A small access hatch opens and Hiroi, Ari, Burnham, and Spock awkwardly crawl into a cramped, low-ceilinged space walled-in by protruding cooling vanes and interspersed bundles of snaking wires. The light strips on their space suits indirectly light the tiny space._

ARI _(Trying to use the tricorder to scan)_ Nothing.

SPOCK ( _To Ari_ ) We are inside the main computer core. If the computer were fully operational, this area would be like a convection oven. We’d bake. However it’s also very well shielded, to prevent interference. If…whoever we are hiding from…cannot locate us, they may assume we have already left.

ARI ( _Smiling_ ) That’s logical.

SPOCK ( _Slightly embarrassed_ ) Indeed.

_They are all silent for just a moment, sizing each other up._

BURNHAM ( _Laughing quietly_ ) Spock…Spock, how could you know the layout of this ship?

SPOCK ( _Nodding in agreement_ ) I am forced to admit that there are many things about this situation which I do not comprehend.

BURNHAM ( _Thoughtfully, to Spock_ ) Do you remember when your pet Sehlet bit me, and I screamed like a banshee? You came running…and you saved me.

SPOCK As I recall, you had stepped on its tail.

BURNHAM ( _Still smiling and watching Spock closely_ ) Well, I suppose I was partially to blame. I still have the scar on my wrist.

SPOCK The scar is located on your ankle. ( _Mischievously_ ) Did I pass the test, Michael?

BURNHAM ( _Grumbling_ ) You passed.

_Again, there is a short silent pause._

HIROI So quiet in here. ( _To Spock_ ) So you aren’t familiar with the Solani?

SPOCK No.

HIROI Well I guess…a lot can happen in nine hundred years!

_Spock raises an eyebrow at the inanity of the comment, but still nods in agreement._

_CROSS FADE TO:_

_EXTERIOR. THE DERELICT STARSHIP IS TUMBLING THROUGH DEEP SPACE._

_From a distance, we see the lonely black silhouette of the wrecked Federation starship tumbling against a dusty blue star-scape, silently._

_INTERIOR. WITHIN THE DERELICT SHIP’S COMPUTER CORE (CPU)._

_Hiroi, Ari, Burnham and Spock are still sequestered inside the small CPU chamber, but they are now stretched out, with limbs sprawled on top of each other. Spock is sitting half-lotus style._

HIROI I don’t know how much more of this fun I can stand. How long have we been stuck in here?

ARI and SPOCK ( _Simultaneously_ ) Three hours, twenty seven minutes.

BURNHAM Ari, I’m curious. What’s the range limit between you and the Leo? I mean, that nebula you hid the ship in was several light minutes away.

ARI There is no range limit…that I’m aware of. I mean, the Leo and I can function independently. And we communicate using forced concurrency, which is very fast.

BURNHAM Forced what?

ARI It’s faster than subspace.

BURNHAM Huh.

HIROI ( _Breathlessly_ ) I think it’s about time to open the hatch again. I’m getting light headed. Look, eventually the life support is going to fail. ( _Looks around at the others_ ) Let’s try to determine if our friends are still out there so we can…you know, move on with our lives.

INTERIOR. THE COMPUTER ROOM.

_In the computer room, a thick hatch swings open and Burnham’s arm emerges waving the tricorder rod to and fro. There is no projected display above it this time. Her arm shakes the rod a bit, frustrated, and pulls it back inside._

_INTERIOR. WITHIN THE DERELICT SHIP’S COMPUTER CORE (CPU)._

BURNHAM ( _Glaring at the tricorder_ ) The damn thing is dead!

ARI It had almost no charge left.

HIROI ( _Whispering to Ari_ ) All right. Ari, bring the Leo close. Try to beam us out again.

ARI The Leo is here. ( _To Hiroi, explaining_ ) I could tell you were getting impatient.

INTERIOR. THE COMPUTER ROOM.

_Burnham, Spock, Ari, and lastly Hiroi each carefully emerge from the computer core through the access hatch. They stand together expectantly in the computer room._

ARI ( _Frowning_ ) The scrambler field is still up.

BURNHAM Which means our friends are probably still here.

SPOCK We are speaking about the Solani that you referenced earlier?

ARI, HIROI, and BURNHAM ( _Simultaneously_ ) Yes.

SPOCK Are we certain these visitors are Solani and not some other species?

HIROI ( _Annoyed_ ) Who else would they be?

ARI ( _To Spock, patiently_ ) As far as we know, besides the Solani, my crew here are the last surviving humanoids in this sector.

SPOCK And if they capture you?

HIROI Oh, well let’s see: there’s maiming and degradation, to be followed by torture at the hands of the Regents, and then, via our deaths, we’ll turn into receipts for the Old Ones, which means yet another sector is cleared of humanoid life, yeah!

SPOCK ( _Determinedly_ ) I have a plan. ( _To Ari_ ) Am I correct in assuming that the Solani must de-activate the scrambler field in order to use their own transporters?

ARI Of course.

SPOCK ( _Looking around at the room_ ) The shielding built into the structure of this processor hub will discourage the enemy from transporting *into* this room. ( _To Ari_ ) But I’m guessing it will be much easier for you to transport *out* of this room.

ARI ( _Impressed_ ) An excellent point. I’m basically a walking extension of the Leo’s transporter sensor. If it weren’t for the scrambler field, I would have no trouble beaming us out of here and back to the Leo.

_Spock nods thoughtfully, then approaches Ari and locks eyes with her._

SPOCK ( _Close up, intensely serious_ ) You must be prepared to transport everyone out of this area when the opportunity arises. Do you understand?

ARI ( _Gazing back, a little overwhelmed by his intensity_ ) …Yeah.

HIROI ( _Caustically_ ) Care to let us in on your plan, Spock?

 _Spock pauses thoughtfully, then sits down at the control panel desk and starts to uncertainly work the control interface. Within seconds he is very quickly typing in lines of stripped down computer code. Burnham is peering over his shoulder at the progress_.

BURNHAM ( _Shaking her head in awe_ ) You’re amazing, Spock.

COMPUTER ( _Almost mechanically_ ) Level 5 Security Code Required.

_Spock types in the code._

COMPUTER Code accepted.

_Hiroi approaches angrily and yanks Spock away from the panel._

HIROI _(Accusingly)_ How could you possibly know this ship’s access codes? Or even its macro language? ( _To the others_ ) He’s not telling us something.

SPOCK ( _To Hiroi, earnestly_ ) I would tell you…if I understood it myself.

_Spock walks briskly and purposefully toward the sliding door. It opens and he walks into the corridor, where he turns to face them._

SPOCK Sister…Michael… ( _He nods his head slightly as he looks toward Burnham_ ) …tifTOR hezMUZmah. [Note: this is Vulcan for “live long and prosper”]

_Spock touches a control in the corridor which closes the sliding door. He is visible through the large, thick window._

COMPUTER ( _Mechanically_ ) Door locked. Signal activated.

BURNHAM ( _Quickly growing worried, eyes wide_ ) No, Spock!

_INTERIOR. THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE COMPUTER ROOM._

_Four Solani guards beam in around Spock, with the leader holding a rifle-shaped energy weapon at Spock’s throat. Spock raises arms in surrender._

_INTERIOR. THE COMPUTER ROOM._

_Through the large window of the heavy sliding door, Burnham, Ari, and Hiroi can see both Spock and the Solani soldier with the weapon aimed at Spock._

SPOCK ( _Voice over intercom_ ) Now!

HIROI ( _To Ari_ ) Beam us out.

BURNHAM ( _To Ari_ ) No!

HIROI ( _To Ari_ ) Beam us out now!

BURNHAM ( _To Ari_ ) Don’t do it!

ARI ( _Looking stunned_ ) I—I missed the chance. The field is back up.

HIROI ( _Enraged at Burnham_ ) Damn you! Damn you!

SOLANI LEADER ( _Voice over intercom_ ) Humans! Surrender…or this one dies.

_INTERIOR. THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE COMPUTER ROOM._

SPOCK ( _To Solani Leader_ ) Would you kill one of your own kind?

SOLANI LEADER ( _Disdainfully_ ) I don’t recognize you. You are *not* my kind.

SPOCK ( _beat_ ) Fair enough.

_INTERIOR. THE COMPUTER ROOM._

_HIROI (To Ari and Burnham)_ What the hell were you thinking? Both of you?

_Visible through the door, the Solani jabs the rifle muzzle into Spock’s ribs and he grimaces._

SOLANI LEADER ( _Voice over intercom_ ) He dies now!

_Spock looks at Burnham and shakes his head, indicating he does not want them to take action._

BURNHAM ( _Close up of her desperate expression_ ) Spock!

_# ACT III_

_INTERIOR. THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE COMPUTER ROOM._

_The three Solani soldiers stand and watch as their leader backs away from Spock and aims his rifle carefully._

SOLANI LEADER ( _Impressed_ ) You don’t frighten easily.

SPOCK You talk too much!

_Spock lunges toward the Solani Leader, who discharges his energy weapon at the Vulcan. As the beam strikes Spock, his body glows, as though being atomized, and Spock grunts, stumbling backwards. But the glow dissipates in a second as he regains his footing._

_Spock glances down at himself and realizes he is more or less unharmed. The other Solani soldiers glance at each other uneasily._

_INTERIOR. THE COMPUTER ROOM._

_Burnham and the others are watching, confused._

HIROI ( _To Burnham_ ) Is this part of the plan?

_Burnham shakes her head indicating she doesn’t know._

_INTERIOR. THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE COMPUTER ROOM._

_The Solani Leader fires again at Spock, longer this time. Spock’s body glows, becoming white hot and losing its trim shape. The outline becomes a larger, more massive body, with heavy foreclaws, still glowing intensely. It grabs the Solani leader. His skin sizzles in the grasp of this creature and his clothing ignites. He screams._

_INTERIOR. THE COMPUTER ROOM._

_Burnham, Hiroi and Ari rush to the window to see what is happening. The corridor behind is lit with violently shifting bright light. The Solani Leader’s screams are trailing off._

HIROI ( _Shocked_ ) My God! What is that thing?

BURNHAM ( _Peering through the window_ ) The other Solani are beaming away! Ari! Beam us out now!

ARI ( _Uncertainly, looking through the window_ ) Even…

BURNHAM ( _Commandingly_ ) Yes!

HIROI ( _Realizing what that means_ ) No!

_Hiroi, Burnham, and Ari are transported away, and the shifting light visible through the window from the corridor fades as well. The computer room is now silent and still._

_INTERIOR. THE TRANSPORTER ROOM ON THE LEO._

_Hiroi, Burnham, Ari, and the massive, glowing, vaguely humanoid shape that was formerly Spock materialize on the small transporter platform aboard the Leo. The light and heat flooding the chamber from the strange figure instantly repel the other three, who flee from the platform. The figure topples over, cooling from white to yellow to orange to red as it does so._

_Hiroi bars his teeth, staring at the prone mystery figure and unhappy with everything that is happening. Ari is also staring in amazement._

HIROI ( _Slapping Ari on the shoulder to get her attention_ ) Let’s go!

_The transporter room door slides open and they rush off to the bridge._

_Burnham watches them exit, then redirects her attention to the prone figure on the platform. She approaches cautiously. Lying there is someone new, a woman wearing a trim, vaguely Starfleet onesie. The “badge” is simply a rounded, upward pointed chevron with a slightly longer left leg._

_[Note: her communicator, weapon, and LCARS access are all integrated in the body, although these are not very useful without a starship to back up their functionality with power and data via forced concurrency.]_

_With the flummoxed Burnham’s assistance, Teya stands up unsteadily._

TEYA ( _Smiling_ ) Don’t be afraid. I’m awake now. I’m Teya.

_The Leo lurches as it takes weapons fire, and Teya falls into Burnhams’ arms. Burnham steadies her, still not sure what to make of the new addition._

BURNHAM I’m Michael. Let’s go to the bridge…find out what’s happening.

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE LEO._

_Hiroi and Ari are sitting at the two forward control panels. The stars outside the forward windows are shifting wildly as the Leo pivots this way and that in space. Hiroi is piloting frantically, while Ari helps, the fingertips of both her hands resting on her panel._

_The bridge door opens and Burnham and Teya enter from the corridor. Burnham directs Teya to sit in one of the two chairs positioned in back and she sits in the other chair._

BURNHAM What’s going on?

_The ship lurches and shakes again._

HIROI ( _Yelling back at Burnham over the thrum of the engine_ ) The Solani ship chasing us is faster than us and has bigger guns. ( _He does a double take, seeing Teya sitting next to Burnham._ ) Who the hell is that?

_Again the ship lurches and shakes, and the instrumentation and cabin lights briefly wink out before restoring._

HIROI Never mind!

_Teya is clutching her seat tightly, not enjoying being jolted._

TEYA ( _To Burnham_ ) This is crazy! I don’t understand what’s happening.

BURNHAM ( _To Teya, yelling over the din_ ) We’re being pursued by the Solani! They want to kill us! ( _Burnham peers closer at Teya_ ) Teya, is Spock still inside there somewhere?

TEYA ( _Confused_ ) What?

_Again the ship lurches violently and shudders._

ARI ( _Yelling_ ) Unless someone can contribute something new to this situation, we’re all dead!

TEYA ( _Has a “eureka” moment,_ _eyes wide_ ) Oh yeah! Yeah, I remember! Of course!

_Burnham looks at Teya incredulously._

TEYA _(Shouting to Hiroi and Ari)_ We have to return to the Haldeman!

HIROI ( _Stressed_ ) The space wreck? I don’t think so!

_The ship lurches slightly; they lean in their seats._

BURNHAM Why, Teya? Why return?

TEYA ( _Frenetic and geeky, like Crispin Glover_ ) Because…Spock had a plan!

_EXTERIOR. DEEP SPACE, NEAR THE TUMBLING STARSHIP HALDEMAN._

_The much smaller starship Leo enters the frame, and the pinwheeling Haldeman grows in size as they approach it._

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE LEO._

_Without the warp drive whining, the bridge is quieter._

ARI We’ve arrived at the wreck of the Haldeman. Which is good because we would have overloaded the warp core in another few seconds.

_The bridge of the Leo is jolted again as their ship is hit by Solani weapons fire._

ARI And the Solani are here too.

TEYA ( _Authoritatively_ ) Duck under the saucer section of the Haldeman as it comes around and head straight through.

HIROI ( _Skeptically_ ) What’s that going to accomplish?

BURNHAM ( _Ignoring him_ ) Ari, go for it!

_Ari turns away from them and toward the front windows, observing the spinning hulk of the Haldeman. Her expression changes to one of determination._

_EXTERIOR. DEEP SPACE, NEAR THE TUMBLING STARSHIP HALDEMAN._

_The Leo rushes toward the pinwheeling Haldeman which grows in size ominously as it approaches. The tiny ship rushes under the saucer section, which is rushing downward counter-clockwise as the dead ship drifts through space. The Solani vessel pursues the Leo, also passing under the rapidly moving saucer, but just as it passes underneath, the entire wrecked ship rotates along the long axis, exposing the Solani ship to the bottom face of the saucer and destroying it in a fiery explosion._

_From the other side, we see the Haldeman now rotating on two axes as it tumbles, with the remains of the fiery destruction of the pursuing Solani ship still visible. The Leo rushes toward the camera and flies past._

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE LEO._

ARI ( _Turning to face the others_ ) We did it.

HIROI ( _Relieved, but also confused_ ) Can someone explain exactly what we did?

_Burnham turns to Teya, nodding with approval._

BURNHAM The code Spock was writing on the Haldeman. The macro file. It was to fire the Reaction Control System when the Solani passed nearby. Or was that you, Teya?

TEYA ( _Embarrassed by the attention_ ) I was unconscious at the time, but yeah, it was probably me.

HIROI Ari, unless you feel like disobeying me yet again for the thousandth time today, let’s get out of here.

ARI ( _Compliantly_ ) Aye, Captain. Getting out of here.

_FADE TO:_

_EXTERIOR. THE LEO IN DEEP SPACE AT WARP SPEED._

_The Leo is traveling at warp speed, with nearby stars rushing past it in a blur._

_INTERIOR. TEYA’S ROOM ON THE LEO._

_Teya is sitting up on a bunk in her new quarters, a tiny room with a small window through which we can see stars rushing past._

_The doorchime beeps._

TEYA Come in.

_Burnham enters and smiles, then sits at Teya’s desk chair to converse._

BURNHAM ( _Concerned_ ) Did you get some sleep?

TEYA ( _Shyly_ ) I’m Excalbian. We don’t sleep. We…settle. We…analyze. I don’t think there is a word for what we do in your language.

BURNHAM ( _Interested_ ) I’ve never heard of Excalbians before.

TEYA ( _Happy to explain_ ) We’re a very curious species. I mean, intellectual curiosity. Not weirdness. ( _Laughs at her own awkwardness_ ) A hundred years ago we infiltrated the Federation to learn more about it. Everyone viewed us as a threat because we are so different from other lifeforms. You saw my true form on the Haldeman. “Igneous.” ( _She chuckles at the description._ ) But we’re able to reshape ourselves at will, a kind of camouflage. And the Federation finally came to us and said, “Why infiltrate us when you could join us?” And…well…here I am. I just didn’t expect to be…the only one left.

_Teya’s eyes tear up and her face twists in sorrow._

_Burnham stands and switches herself to the edge of Teya’s bed. She holds Teya’s hands in hers._

BURNHAM ( _Quietly_ ) I know the feeling. ( _beat_ ) Hey, at least we’re the same rank. That means we can’t order each other around.

_Teya laughs through her tears._

BURNHAM ( _Searchingly_ ) Teya, why my brother? Why Spock?

TEYA It’s a defense mechanism. Even knocked unconscious, we Excalbians can walk around and do things. And we're telepathic. When we’re hurt, we adapt ourselves automatically to appeal to whoever finds us. Usually that means family. In your case, it meant Spock.

BURNHAM ( _Acceptingly_ ) Well, you got him just right.

_Teya half smiles, then look down shyly._

_# TAG_

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE LEO._

_The bridge of the Leo is empty except for Ari, who is doing some maintenance work via the control panel._

_The door to the bridge slides open, and Teya enters. She approaches Ari, then stands behind her looking at her._

_Ari finally turns and looks at Teya._

TEYA ( _Coldly_ ) Are we going anywhere near Excalbia?

ARI Your homeworld? Yeah, we’re heading in that general direction.

TEYA ( _beat_ ) I wish to go there.

ARI ( _beat_ ) Talk to Hiroi. It’s his ship. He’s the captain.

TEYA ( _Thinking_ ) If we are heading that way, then I do not need to tell him.

_Teya turns and leaves the bridge. Ari turns back to her panel, tilts her head and frowns._

ARI I’m not sure I like her. ( _Judgementally_ ) Scary!

_# END CREDITS_


End file.
